


Wake

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: It was the unexpectedness of it all that got to Ken the most.





	Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on September 5, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: An anon requested “A member rapes a girl that had a crush on him and she later commits suicide, making him rethink what he’d done”. It didn’t quite turn out like that, and honestly I’d intended this to be something different before I started writing it. I chose Ken by rolling a six sided die. It’s not my best work, and I certainly don’t agree with Ken’s line of thinking in this fic but… eh. It kinda turned into “how much of a disgusting ass can I make Ken?”. I might revisit this prompt later because I’m really not satisfied with how this turned out .-.;

Ken didn’t think he’d ever have to attend a wake for someone his age before the age of sixty. Standing in front of her portrait among the other people that came to mourn her death caused a weird feeling to churn in his stomach. He couldn’t quite name that feeling though. Maybe the unexpectedness of it all had gotten to him.

The last time he saw her she was crying, but he hadn’t felt like she was in such a state that she’d kill herself. It was a curious thing, that response. He’d always thought she was stronger than that, but he supposed he was wrong. When he’d left her side on the night he’d last seen her, they hadn’t been on good terms. He hadn’t taken the fight seriously until he heard the news, after all, since they’d had sex before he’d left.

But he supposed maybe he should have taken her tears and their fight more seriously. She wasn’t exactly the most responsive while they were fucking, and she hadn’t talked to him afterwards. She’d been bleeding a bit, but that was because she just wouldn’t relax, making it uncomfortable for him too. He’d supposed the fight they’d had just before the sex had been weighing on her mind, and he didn’t understand how she just couldn’t have let it go. He had been trying to start a relationship with her like she’d wanted.

That had been about three days ago, and to say the least, he was very confused. She was always the strong and resilient type, had never been much for dating but had her share of boyfriends. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had experience, like she didn’t know how to play the game, because she certainly did. She’d said she liked him and he could see all the other signs coming from her clear as day, so he knew she’d wanted it like he did, knew she’d wanted it even though she’d claimed she hadn’t. He wished she hadn’t played so hard to get, but then again, maybe it was because of underlying problems, the same things that had cause her to commit suicide.

It was his turn to go up and pay his respects. As he stepped up closer to the alter with her picture, it seemed to finally sink in that she was gone. She’d slashed her wrists and was gone. Whatever was about to start between them couldn’t go any farther. He bowed his head and said a prayer, and when he was done, he got up and made room for the next person, heart heavy. He went back to where he’d be standing before, allowing her to occupy his thoughts again for a few more minutes before he turned to leave. As he left the premises, he was pulled over by a serious looking middle-aged man in a suit.

“You’re Ken, the deceased’s friend, right? I’m sorry for your loss. I know this isn’t really the best time, but… would you mind if I asked you some questions?” the man asked, pulling out a detective’s badge. That caused Ken’s confusion to grow, but he didn’t much feel like he had a reason to refuse.


End file.
